Percy Jackson TOD
by Firestar13579
Summary: The camp gets boring so the Pjo charecters play tod
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. I'm gonna do many guest stars so you must review or you will not be included. I would rely love it if the talented****AnastasiaPhoenix1678**** would review and like it. IT WILL BE AWESOME. BTW, I'm shadow, so I'm a boy. BTW again I do not own PJO.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: Wait. Truth or dare?**

**Me: Yup**

**Percy: Will I have to kiss Annabeth?**

**Me: No**

**Percy: (whining) BUT WHYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Me: Kidding. BTW Annabeth has been watching the whole time**

**Percy: ****O_O**

**Annabeth: Percy, you rely want to kiss me?**

**Percy: Runs into a closet.**

**Annabeth: Runs in and locks the door then breaks the door so its stuck shut.**

**Me: O_O **

**Grover: STOP SPEAKING IN EMOTOCOMS!**

**Me: Wow**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Percy's Pov

Camp got rely boring after the war. There was nothing to do. Even Chiron looks bored half of the time.

Annabeth: Hey Percy come here.

Me: Ok.

We went to the beach. Nico, Grover, Bianca(brought back to life), Selena(brought back to life), Beckendorf(brought back to life), Clarisse, Chris, Thalia(visiting), Luke(brought back to life), Conner,

Travis, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Jason, Katie, and...

ME: Calypso!

Calypso:Hello Percy.

Percy: I thought you were on Ogygia!

Calypso: Well one day a bridge appeared and I walked across. I fell down a magic pit at the end of the bridge. I landed in your Manhattan. So I sang and it became flowery. And then I found Grover and he took me to camp.

Me: Wow.

Clarisse: Yo prissy, can we start now.

Me: What are we playing?

Everyone: Truth or dare.

Me: Cool

I sat down next to Annabeth.

Selena: Ok I'll start. Nico truth or dare?

Nico: Hmm...dare, no truth

Selena: Ok truth it is. Nico, have you ever been on a date?

Bianca: Ya Nico? Have you ever dated before?

Nico: No

Selena and Bianca: What was that?

Nico: No I have never had a girlfriend.

All girls: Awwwwww.

Nico: My turn. Katie truth or dare

Katie: Dare

Nico: I dare you to kiss Travis

She turned the color of Tomato.

Nico: Chicken. BWAK BWAK!

Katie did something that made Travis faint. She looked at him and literally jumped on to him. She got off after about a minute and sat back down.

Travis fainted.

Katie: Oops

Everyone: Bursts out laughing.

Me: Ok, lets stop for tonight.

Conner:(Grabs Travis) Good idea.

Me: Ok

**Ok review and I'll put you in. Put in what you want for your truth or dare.**

**Percy: I cant believe you made Travis faint.**

**Me: I know I'm evil right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, nor will I ever, own Percy Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Nico: Hey readers theirs gonna be cli...**

**Shadow slams into Nico.**

**Shadow: Give any spoilers Di Angelo and I'll beat you to a pulp. Then I'll taze you to death. Then I'm gonna brand "Thalia" on your butt.**

**Nico:O_O Eep. **

**Grover: I WILL KILL THOSE WHO TALK WITH EMOTOS!**

**Nico: Ok**

**Me: BACK TO THE STORY!**

The next day. Annabeths Pov

Me: Back to the game.

Everyone: Ok.

Me: Katie your up.

Katie: Annabeth truth or dare?

Me: Dar...

Katie: I dare you to kiss Percy.

Annabeth: Fine

Calypso: :o

Grover: Gives death glare. Believe me, its scary as Hades when hes having a tantrum.

Me:Walks up to Percy and pecks him on the lips. Then we break into a passionate kiss for several seconds.

Everyone(even Grover): :O

Grover: NOOOOO! I EMOTOED! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mystery voices: GO AJ. AJ! AJ!

Percy, Grover and me smile.

Me: They're here.

**Sorry its kinda short but I rely wanted to say this: CLIFFY! :)**

**Grover:"DEATH TO SHADOW!" He runs in carrying a flamethrower. **

**Mystery voice: you...stole...mister...flamethrower.**

**Grover and: OMG I'm dead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO. **

**Anything in bold is the people listening and telling the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**AJ: aaahhhhhh mister flamethrower is back in MY hands not a fat goat with feet's hands.**

**Grover:(quivering) y...y...yes m...m...mam**

**Me: Ok...well BACK TO THE STORY!**

AJ pov (already?)

I was on a huge wave, wind in my hair, sea spray on my body.

Jake: GO AJ!

Troy: You Roc...

3 familiar voices: AJ!

AJ: falls off bored

Percy: uses power to get AJ and her bored.

AJ: Hey guys!

Troy: :O

Grover: throws Troy into the sand and berries him except for his face.

**AJ: Man this is my favorite part**

AJ:Pulls out a Flamethrower

Grover: Wannaplaytruthordare?

AJ: (throws flamethrower) Ok

Grover:(flamethrower hits head) owwwwww!  
Back at Game

Katie: Well Annabeth your up.

Annabeth: Tory truth or dare

Tory: hmmmm...truth

Annabeth: What are you afraid of most

Tory: :()

Grover: HEY!

Tory: C...c...c...

Annabeth: Well?

Tory: CATS OK! IM AFRAID OF CATS!

Everyone: bursts out laughing!

AJ: CATS...CAT...OMGS AHAHAHAHA.

Jake: MAN...YOU'R...A...WOOSE!

Tory: SHUT UP YOU BUNCH OF (INSERT SWEAR WORD HERE)

Everyone: :()

Tory: When I was a little kid, my cat went in my room and tried to eat me.

**Tory: Why'd you make me admit that?**

**Me: Not sure, Anastasia told me.**

**Anastasia: Oops**

**Troy: Attempts to attack Anastasia**

**Me: AJ NOW!**

**Flamethrower comes flying in from the catwalk**

**Me: Jumps in front of Anastasia, "Back off,"**

**Tory: EEP!**

**Me: Go...in...the...corner.**

**Tory:Ok**

**Walks into corner and sits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long sense I posted. I've been busy with school and stuff. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: TROY! GET YOU BUTT BACK HERE!**

**Troy: MY FLAMETHROWER!**

**AJ: Jumps from catwalk and lands next to Tory**

**Tory: AAAAHHHH!**

**AJ: Beats to till he becomes unconscious.**

**Me: Well...BACK TO THE STORY!**

Nico's POV

Me: Well, Troy, your up

Troy: Alright. Bianca, truth or dare

Bianca: hmmm... Truth

Troy: If you had to chose would you rather save the world from Krono's(spelling?) slavery, or save Nico?

She sat their. Then she stood up. She stripped down to her bra and panties. And started running around camp yelling.

She came back, put her cloths back on and sat down.

Everyone but Grover: :O

Grover: GRRRRR!

Everyone: sorry

Me: o...m...gs...I...I...I...cant believe...

I fainted.

Bianca's POV

After running around in my bra and panty's Nico fainted. Fainted. My brother the ghost king. Fainted. We herd him muttering things like, Can't believe...and...She did that

I just couldn't answer the question.

I would sacrifice myself for Nico and the earth. I couldn't say that though.

Me: Nico...Nico...Nico...Nico

Unknown voice: You ok?

Me: No Clarisse, I'm not.

Clarisse: (sits down next to Bianca) I can't believe he fainted

Bianca: I KNOW RIGHT! I'T WAS SO WEIRD! :)

**Sorry its so short. I'm just lazy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO...yet**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nico: I hate you**

**Me: But I think your the coolest PJO character of them all**

**Nico: You do? (eyes become unblackified and turn hazel) **

**Me: Ya, your so cool**

**Nico: Well...I guess**

**Bianca: See little bro someone does think your cool**

**Me and Nico: Shut up**

**Bianca: Wel...**

**Me and Nico: SHUT UP! (duck tapes mouth**

**Bianca: MMMM! MMMM! HP MA!**

**BACK TO THE STORY:**

A. J.s POV

Me: Back to the game

Bianca: Percy truth or dare

Percy: Truth

Bianca: Who do you like best...Annabeth, Rachel, or Calypso?

Percy: Annabeth

Calypso: Whaaa...

Annabeth: Pecks Percy on the lips

Percy: smiles

Calypso: pouts

Percy: Get over me Calypso

Calypso: You suck Perseus Poseidon Jackson

Percy: How did you...

Calypso: You talk in your sleep, Remember?

Percy: (Blushes) Well my turn. Hm...

Everyone: Sigh

Percy: Luke truth or dare?

Luke: Hmmmmm...Truth

Percy: Did you have a choice to be Kronos?

Luke: No

Percy: Puts lie detector on Luke

Luke: Gets shocked

Percy: Lier

Luke: You suck

Percy: So do you

Luke/Percy: Crack up laughing

Percy: Your pretty cool Jackson

Percy: You to Castillian

Luke: Annabeth truth or dare

Annabeth: Dare

Luke: I dare you to...

**OOOOOHHHHH CLIFFY! :)**

**Grover: Bites me**

**Me: OWWWWW! YOU SUCK GOAT DONKEY! (As in the bad word for butt)**

**Everyone: :O**

**Me: Uhhhhh**

**Nico: Alright time to go before...Uh oh**

**Me: Kicks Grover in the balls**

**Grover: Gites foot**

**Me: Stomps on hand**

**Grover: Uses panic (as seen in book 5)**

**Nico: RUNNNNN!**

**WELL THATS ALL**

**SEE YA**

**Now click that review button**

**Now...Now...Now...Click it now...CLICK IT NOW! I know where you live!**


End file.
